


What You Need

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn goes back to Wesley's place to thank him for helping him save Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Note: Special Thanks to Ando for beta-reading it.

 

Wesley took another drink and put the bottle down. Alcohol. Could it save a soul? He shrugged with indifference and lay back on the couch. He closed his eyes and stirred to relax the muscles of his back. A hard knock on the door disturbed his quiet time. He reluctantly stood up, hoping it wouldn't be Lilah or that annoying neighbour that seemed to be hitting on him.

"I told you to stay away", Wesley said coldly as he saw Gunn standing in the hallway.

"It worked", Gunn said. He entered the apartment without paying attention to Wesley's glare. He took out a bottle from the brown paper bag he was carrying and placed it on the table. "Thanks for the booze", he said. 

He took a look at the couple of bottles over the table. "You seem to have plenty, though".

"I never asked for you to bring the bottle back", Wesley said. "Thanks, now just go away", he replied coldly.

"Lose the attitude, man", Gunn protested. His reason to come to see Wesley was to thank him sincerely and he was making it difficult.

"Get lost", came the cold reply again.

"That was mature", Gunn said. "I'm not going. Not until we talk", he continued as he sat down on the couch. 

"What do you want to talk about? Go see your little girlfriend. Make sure she eats", Wesley replied with irony. "Do you want to talk about what it is like to be abandoned by everyone you love?"

"I'm here now", Gunn said showing a softer side. If the man in front of him wasn't Wesley, he would have kicked the shit out of him already. 

"Because you needed my help. Not because you cared", Wesley remarked. Gunn was there, sure, but only because had needed him to save Fred. He had never come to talk to him before that. 

"I care. You just screwed up, man. Big time. Angel lost his son. Can you understand that? Even if your intentions were good... you fucked up. You shouldn't come by the hotel anytime soon", Gunn said.

"I had been warned before", Wesley replied. "You know I fucked up. But you know I never meant to. And stillâ€¦", Wesley trailed off. "You weren't here when I needed you", he emphasized.

"I amâ€¦", Gunn began, but Wesley cut him off.

"I don't need you now", he said flashing him an angry glare.

"I need you", Gunn muttered. Seeing Wesley so bitter and angry reminded him of himself a few years ago, when playing it cool by playing it hard was nothing than a way to deny that he needed love more than anything. 

"I've helped already", Wesley remained stone cold. "Now go", he almost begged.

"You, I need you. Not your help", Gunn's voice broke. "You", he repeated, reaching out to shake Wesley's hand.

But the British man leant forward and kissed Gunn before he had a chance to back away. Gunn didn't move away at first, but after a few seconds he freed himself from Wesley's embrace and took two steps backwards. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?", Gunn shouted.

"I need you", Wesley said as he moved closer to him again. This time Gunn didn't fight it. Instead, his shoulders relaxed as he felt Wesley's hands being placed over them. His partner pulled him closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Gunn never thought that any man who dared kiss him would make it, but the feel of Wesley's dry lips on his was too nice and above all else, it felt oddly right; as if he belonged there. He didn't feel the same sense of belonging whenever he kissed Fred. He hadn't felt it before either.

Wesley broke the kiss to take a deep breathe and Gunn moved back slightly. "English... I'm not...", he trailed off, not knowing what he wanted to say really. Knowing that he had to deny somehow whatever it was that he was feeling towards Wesley right now. Because it wasn't the way he was supposed to feel. 

"Not what?", Wesley asked with a throaty voice moving closer to kiss Gunn again, who stood still and stared at him, his eyes wide open. Wesley grabbed the sides of his face between his hands as he placed his face only inches away from Gunn's. "Not what?", he asked again. The slight smell of alcohol of his mouth and the husky sound of his voice made Gunn feel that his legs weren't strong enough to support him and caused a wave of lust ran through his body. 

He looked at Wesley's blue eyes and saw need and the very same lust he was feeling. So in that moment, he decided to let himself go, let go to whatever it was that he was about to do. He decided he wasn't going to think about what it meant. But he was going to feel everything that the man in front of him could make him feel. Everything that his buddy wanted him to feel. 

Gunn closed the distance between their lips and pressed his fleshy mouth against Wesley's. The ex-watcher moaned softly as he realized Gunn had decided to live for the moment, the way he had done it so many times in the past. 

Wesley brought Gunn's body closer to his and Gunn responded immediately by wrapping his strong arms around Wesley's back and waist, pressing their bodies together and causing their groins to rub, increasing the force of the waves of pleasure that ran through their systems.

Gunn felt the urge to feel Wesley's soft skin next to his bare body and moved his hands to his chest to undo the buttons of Wesley's shirt. His desperate action was very much welcomed by his partner, who groaned as he felt Gunn's palms running along his milky skin. Wesley responded by grabbing Gunn's t-shirt by the hem and taking it off him as fast as he could, even forcing his partner to stop caressing him long enough to make him lift up his arms to remove completely the piece of clothing.

Their hands quickly moved back to their naked torsos even if their attention was fastly centered in doing belts and the buttons and zippers of each others' jeans. Gunn moaned as he felt Wesley's hands rubbing him over his boxers. His gratitude towards Wesley's ministrations was translated into another wet and hungry kiss. 

With only the sound of soft groans as a reply, Wesley whispered soft words against Gunn's neck, assuring him constantly how much he needed him and how much he wanted him as his hand, which had found the way inside his friend's boxers, kept stroking his cock. Wesley stopped as his own erection became unbearable and he removed his jeans and boxers. He stood naked in front of Gunn who arched an eyebrow and gave him an appreciative look. Gunn looked as if he were about to devour him, Wesley realized. The watcher knelt in front of his friend and lowered his jeans and boxers. He looked at every inch of dark skin in front of him, marvelling at the size of his cock.

Wesley smiled mischievously as he placed his hands on Gunn's hips and moved his head closer to his cock. He licked his lips in anticipation, wondering how would his best friend taste. He blew a puff of air over Gunn's curls and he caused him to shiver. 

"Fuck, English", Gunn muttered wondering how much he had to wait till Wesley finally took him inside his mouth. The waiting was driving him crazy with want as all he could think of was the warmth of his friend's mouth wrapping his cock as he pushed further into Wesley's throat.

"Later", came the sarcastic reply from the man who only seconds later took Gunn's cock in his left hand and planted a soft kiss on the tip. Gunn moaned as Wesley's lips were wrapped around his shaft. He felt the wetness of the watcher's mouth caressing the length of his skin as the hand moved down to cup his balls and gently started to strike them. 

The mouth followed the inverse trail and it came to rest at the tip of his cock again, sucking it passionately. Gunn looked down and saw Wesley's cheeks contort as he took his cock back inside his mouth. The former watcher had a concentrated look on his face, but it wasn't the worried look he had every time he was going throw his books. This time, he seemed complete focused on the task of driving Gunn nuts with every touch of his tongue. And he was doing hell of a job, Gunn thought.

The man standing didn't know how much he could take, but he knew it wouldn't be long. His friend threw his head back and relaxed his throat. A soft moan was the signal he sent and Gunn rocked his hips against Wesley's mouth. He thrusted softly, trying to get as far inside Wesley's throat as he could, and then he widrew gently, allowing his friend to find the air he needed. 

Wesley stroke Gunn's sack faster and felt it harder each time. Almost with desperation, he took his friend's cock back into his mouth and sucked faster on the tip to then take it deeply inside his mouth. He concentrated on the tip as Gunn seemed to be nearing the edge. One hand on his length and the other one caressing his balls as Wesley's soft mouth kept sucking the tip of his cock became to much to endure for Gunn, who moaned lowdly as he came, filling Wesley's throat with his warm fluid.

Unable to stand from the force of his orgasm, Gunn fell on his knees, facing Wesley. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard, tasting himself on his friend's mouth.

When Gunn broke the kiss for air, without saying a word, Wesley got up and left for the kitchen, waving his erection.

"Where are you going, man?", Gunn questioned. Wesley didn't answer. He came back a minute later holding a jar of vaseline. 

Gunn eyes grew wide when saw Wesley rubbing his cock with the translucid substance. 

"Come here", Wesley instructed. Hesitantingly, Gunn followed his instruction. He wondered if he could get out of that. But then a smiled formed on his lips. He realized he didn't want out. And he wondered what the boys from his gang would say if they ever found out. And he couldn't help but laugh.

**THE END**


End file.
